the shielded truth
by will aka greed
Summary: A boy is put in jail over the shooting of his family because he desides to hide the truth of who really shot his family.


aother note- I didn't write this my girlfriend did so if you can pleace read this and leave me reviews so i can at least know that some one read this. Thank you

**Suspect:**

**"Hello, my name is JohnRyan and I am going to tell you about trying to be a man but not knowing how. I was raised to follow any directions an elder gave me and to treat others the way I wanted to be treated. I learned the hard way how to be a man. That was one thing my mama and daddy forgot to teach me."**

Police. O:

"JohnRyan is a young boy who has many brothers and sisters. Eight in all. His sisters, JoAna, Hanna, Johnetta, and Kella; were all older then him. His brothers, Jordie, Mikail, Dorin, and Jonasten; were all younger then him. JohnRyan was the middle child."

**Suspect:**

**"I love my brothers and sisters very much. My younger brothers never failed to make me smile and laugh uncontrollably. My older sisters have always been there for me. We had our little fights and tussles but my mama and daddy make sure we didn't fight too much. I am 14. Jordie and Jonasten are 10. Mikail is 9. Dorin is 8. JoAna and Johnetta are 15. Hanna is 16. Kella is 17. I enjoy being the one in the middle. I just wish I could have stood out a little more. What they said I did made that happen real quick."**

Police. 0:

"JohnRyan started his down fall at the age 15. He had minor offenses like tagging and stealing pencils from teachers. Then it started getting worse and worse. JohnRyan would hit up Wal-Mart almost everyday and when I would come into the police office he would be sitting there with hand cuffs on and a sheepish smile on his face."

**Suspect:**

**"On October 11, two days after my younger brothers Jordie and Jonasten's 11th birthday I bought a loaded gun and went to chill with my boys. It was cold so I had my huge Chicago Bulls jacket on. The gun was concealed in my huge red monkey jeans my older sister, Hanna bought me. My best friend Rayden came trotting over next to me with the most pained expression on his face. "A man, someone shot up your house with your family in it!" Rayden said. The rest was just a blur."**

Police.0:

"JohnRyan and three of his friends, Rayden , Lavar ,and JaRod were found at the crime scene on October 11, 2007. The crime scene was in the back of JohnRyan's house. His house was shot up and Johnetta, Jonasten, Jordie, Hanna, and his parents were in critical condition for multiple shots to their chests. JoAna, Kella, Dorin and Mikail were sent to their grandparent's home. JohnRyan was sent into custody for the attempted of murder towards more then half of his family."

**Suspect:**

**"I don't know why they blamed me for the shooting of my beautiful family. I admit I had a gun but, I wasn't and didn't do anything with it. It was just for show to my friends. I just don't understand why they would blame me. Probably because they didn't have anyone else to blame. I saw the boys that did that to my family. But, I am not a snitch, I won't tell.**

Police. O:

No matter how hard we try we can't get any information out of JohnRyan. He is only 15 but, I don't know what his sentence will be like. I see him trying to be strong and tough but, underneath there he is soft. Being in this temporary jail cell has messed him up all inside. I want so much to help the boy. To get him out of this mess but, I am running out of ideas for JohnRyan."

**Suspect:**

**"I am sitting in this tiny old jail cell trying not to just break down, go crazy, and cry. I miss my family so much. A big officer just came and told me that the only one of my family members left in critical condition is Jordie. I love that little boy so much. I would really hate for him to die. It would kill me inside. Dear God, just please keep my family and my little brother safe."**

Police. O:

"I watched JohnRyan closely as he knelt before his cot and prayed. I swear, I literally burst out in tears watching that 15 year old talk to his Heavenly Father. I guess there is a God I thought. He was trying so hard to be strong and masculine but, you could tell by the look in his eyes that it was getting harder for him to stay strong."

**Suspect:**

**"I have been in jail now for a month. It has been a month since I saw my family. I miss my mama and daddy so much that whenever I think about them or my younger brothers and older sisters, I get this sick feeling in my chest and I can barely breathe. Them I remember the words that cop spoke to me about a week ago. He said be a man. But how?"**

Police. O:

"I think JohnRyan took my words to heart but, I am still wondering why he looks so confused all the time. A just found out today, a month and a half after the shooting that JohnRyan's younger brother, Jordie is getting better. I am relieved that there was finally an interesting break in the case. JohnRyan seems perkier now that I have told him the good news."

**Suspect:**

**My younger brother is better! What a relief. I have been in here sick with worry about lil' Jordie. A woman came and visited me today. She said all I have to do is tell the truth and I can get my butt out of this hell hole. But, I don't know. Is my life worth the fact that if I snitched three other boys would be in the same cells, watching their lives slowly trickle pass them as I am doing now? I will have to ponder this even though I love my family so much."**

Police. O:

"It has now been three months and the boy JohnRyan still has not opened his mouth to tell us what he really saw. Now I really am starting to loose hope. I have come to love JohnRyan as if he were one of my own sons. I teach my boys how to be men. I guess he was just one of the ones that weren't taught. It is okay though. Gradually he will learn."

**Suspect:**

**"I think I am learning how to be a man. This time when I thought about my family I no longer had such a raging pain in my chest. Also I woke up this morning in my small cot, looking forward to breakfast and my quick 30 minutes outside, in the yard, by myself. There I can day dream about the beauty outside of where I currently lived. Maybe being a man won't be so hard after all. All I have to do is look on the bright side of things."**

Police. O:

"I am still wondering why the boy won't talk. I feel his pain sometimes when he misses certain things in the outside world. I am also confined to this jail, waiting for the day in which I will be freed along with JohnRyan. I wonder how his family is doing. I wonder if they miss him. Such a young boy having to carry himself like a man so early."

**Suspect:**

**"I am thinking more and more about telling the police about who really hurt my family. But, there is some good news. My whole family is coming to visit me tomorrow!"**

Police. O:

"JohnRyan's families are coming to visit tomorrow. I haven't seen much of them, just Jordie, Hanna, Jonasten and his parents when they were connected to all of them different tubes. I haven't ever seen JoAna, Kella, Dorin, or Mikail before. I can't wait to finally meet them."

**Suspect:**

**"I have finally seen my family today! Wow they are so beautiful and how they have grown! Dorin just had his 9th birthday and Mikail his 10th. I have made a decision. I will tell the cop who shot at my family no matter what because I can't stand to be away from my family for another day. Thank you God for showing me the road to becoming a man."**

Police. O:

"JohnRyan just told me who shot up his home and almost killed his family. It was his three "homeboys", Rayden, Lavar, and JaRod. We just sent other police to look for the three boys who are the real attempted murderers. I am so relieved that this young man was able to tell the truth. They just brought the boys in. we will speak to them now.

**Suspect #1:**

**"I only shot because I was jealous of JohnRyan and his big family. I am scared of going to jail. I'm sorry JohnRyan."**

**Suspect #2:**

**"I just wanted others to hurt like I hurt."**

**Suspect #3:**

**"Send me to jail! Throw away the key! Yap, I tried to kill 'em!"**

Police. O:

"They are definitely going down for some hard time. I no longer have JohnRyan as company. He is safe at home."

**Innocent Boy:**

**"My name is JohnRyan and I am officially free! I now am with my family and I am never leaving them again. Thank you God for your graciousness. Amen.**

To Be Continued……….


End file.
